Some image effects that may be applied to images or textures become computationally intensive as the area of the effect increases. The situation may be exacerbated when the size of the area changes over time. For some image effects, such as a Gaussian blur, when the radius of the blur increases, the number of texels that must be sampled and averaged increases.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.